


Been Waiting My Whole Life (For Someone Like You)

by roseforthethorns



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Swearing, Romance, Slow Burn, So much kissing, hurt comfort, suggestion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q takes independent IT contracts and James works as a security guard. All Q wants to do is start over in London after time working abroad, but he never could have imagined he would meet a blond, ex-Navy officer with a sense of humor and a ridiculously cute pet lizard.</p><p>Whisper91 requested this, and I just love the prompt. It's genius, and it's been a blast to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leave the Past Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whisper91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper91/gifts).



Q steps off the plane with his messenger bag slung across his body and a cat carrier in each hand. He strolls briskly into Heathrow and exhales in secret relief. No matter how many times he flies, it still makes him anxious to the point of a panic attack. At least this time, he’d had Xanax before the flight to take the edge off. Thankfully, Tesla and Rosalind had been well behaved and hadn’t spent the whole flight yowling, and there hadn’t been too much turbulence.

Still, it’s nice to be back in London, and at least his bag is one of the first ones off the conveyor belt at baggage claim. The sooner he has everything and gets out of here, the sooner he can get to his flat and relax. He can start over now that he’s back here.

He emerges into the main terminal, face breaking into a wide grin as he sees Eve holding a sign that says “Q”. He hurries over to her and sets everything down to hug her tightly. “Oh my god it’s so good to see you!”

He hears Eve giggle as she hugs him. “It’s nice to finally have you back. You have to tell me all about the States. How was New York? Did you meet anyone famous? Are Americans really annoying or only some of them?"

“One question at a time, Evie,” Q laughs as he gathers the cats and Eve picks up his suitcase. They head outside into the grey, chill drizzle of London. It’s a sharp contrast of the heat and humidity and abundance of sun back in America. It’s _perfect_.

Eve keeps asking about his trip and his time in the states, but Q continues to keep quiet about New York on the ride through the city, his silence driving Eve a little crazy. It’s been a whole _year_ since she’s last seen her best friend in person, and nearly two months since their last proper email correspondence. He looks thinner than usual, definitely tired, maybe even sad, but he’s still Q. He’s still her best friend.

“I checked everything this morning, even stocked your kitchen. I figured you might want takeaway though your first night back, take the pressure off having to prepare food. You still like chicken tikka masala?”

Q’s stomach rumbles loudly. “I think that rather answers your question.” He stares out the window and just takes it all in. A whole year away…

- _What do you want to do?_

_What do you mean?_

_With your life. Your computer work. Do you have a grand plan?_

_I’ve never really thought about it. I like taking private contracts, improving systems. I’m good at it._

_Yes, but what do you really_ want _out of life? Do you want to be known by just a letter for the rest of your life?-_

“We’re here.”

Q starts and looks up at his building. “Okay. Let’s head up. I really want a shower.”

Eve smiles and helps carry Q’s bags up, unlocking the door to the flat and welcoming him. “I even got you a houseplant. A cactus,” she teases gently.

The corner of Q’s mouth twitches. “Something you’re trying to say?”

“Nope. Not at all.”

Q crouches and unlocks the crates. He coaxes his precious cats out, letting them stretch their legs. “Now. Explore but please use the litter box.” He hears a can being opened, as do the cats, and he looks up at Eve as she puts out fresh soft food. Tesla and Rosalind dart to the bowl and begin eating hungrily. Q smiles fondly at them before carrying his bags through to his room. The bed is made already; he really should thank Eve for all her help, and he will. After he cleans up. “Why don’t you go ahead and order for us?” he calls back down the corridor. “I’m in rather desperate need of a shower.”

He waits until he hears Eve reply before carrying a towel into the bathroom and closing the door. Home. He’s home.

No travelling or flying for the foreseeable future, hopefully not too much drama with other people. He’s had more of that than he can stand.

Q starts the shower and lets the water heat enough to fog the mirror before he strips and gets in. The spray pours down over him steadily as he begins to wash away the grime from travelling…

- _Do you believe in love?_

_Of course. Don’t you?_

_It’s hard sometimes. Trying to find love as a gay man. Most everything is just sex and hookups._

_I believe it’s possible. Love is all about finding the right person._

_With all that said though… I think I love you._

_I think I may love you too._ -

If only memories were so easy to wash away.

Q’s skin is bright pink when he finally shuts off the water. Resting his head against the wall, he looks out into the bathroom and exhales slowly. He pinches the bridge of his nose and finally steps out to towel off.

***

Less than ten minutes later and Q is curled up on the sofa with Eve and a bottle of wine between them. Q is picking at his food more than he should because Eve narrows her eyes slightly. Chagrined, he takes a large bite before sipping his wine. “This is a good Cabernet, Evie.”

“My tastes are improving. Oh! I want you to meet my new boyfriend soon.”

So much for no drama. “What happened to Carl?”

“Adulterous. But Al is so much better; as I said, my tastes are improving. It’s been two months now. I didn’t want to say anything over text or email because I wanted to make sure it was proper serious. And he’s perfect. I think he’s actually the one. He actually has a sense of humor”

Q smiles a little at Eve’s enthusiasm. If he didn’t know any better, he would say she’s in love. He almost envies her.

“Earth to Q! Where did you go?”

He shakes his head a little and drains his glass.

“Q-”

“No, Eve. I really don’t want to-”

“What happened in New York? You were always vague in your emails and Skype calls, but I thought you were with someone. Everything suggested you had a boyfriend but you never said anything, and in the few hours since you got back, you keep zoning out and looking so terribly sad when you think I’m not looking. So please, Q. I’m your best friend. What _happened_?”

The young man sighs and looks up at Eve. He knows she means well. That she cares. That she just wants to be there, but it’s still too _fresh_ -

- _mouths pressed together urgently, fumbled groping in the dark, a whisper of something, a promise_ -

“It didn’t work out…” He sighs and refills his glass. “Don’t… don’t push, okay? Let me… give me a moment.”

***

“I met him four months after I got there. A few of the other techs went out for drinks and there he was. It was… saw his eyes first. Then his smile. He bought me a drink. His name was Alistair… and then, everything just happened. I figured, hell, one night won’t kill me but we fell asleep after and spent the next day just talking and taking turns having each other…”

His eyes burn a little at the memories but he pushes through and keeps talking. “He showed me the city, took me everywhere, bloody _had_ me everywhere too. I’d told him I was coming back to England at the end of my contract and he was okay with it… but when we got closer to that he didn’t want me to go. He wanted me to move in with him and stay, keep me there but I didn’t want to. As much as I cared, and I suppose now that I did love him, I wanted to come home. I was homesick for England. London is my home, not New York. He didn’t understand. I couldn’t make him understand… so I broke up with him.”

Q’s crying now as he looks back up at Eve. “That night he went out clubbing… damn Americans and their stupid, damn guns. His name was on the news the next morning on the list of the dead. Some homophobes shot up several club in New York. And it’s my _fault_. He wouldn’t have gone out if I hadn’t dumped him-”

Q chokes on his tears, and Eve sets their food and glasses down to pull him close instead. “It’s okay. You’re home now. Oh, Q, I’m so sorry.”

Q clings to Eve and cries, letting the past year flow out through his tears until he’s so weary that Eve just tucks him in on the couch. He sleeps the whole night, and for the first time in two months, he doesn’t have nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalind- Rosalind Franklin, the woman who discovered the structure of DNA. Her research was basically stolen by Watson and Crick.
> 
> Tesla- Nicola Tesla, one of Q's favorite scientists
> 
> Yeah... Still rather obsessed with London Spy. If I want a character to break Q's heart, he tends to be named Alistair.


	2. Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q's getting started at his new job!

Q’s first impression of Mallory is that the man might be more tired than Q is, and he had never thought that was actually possible. Mallory looks to be headed into his early forties, and the lines around his eyes speak to stress and sleepless nights. His second impression is that of a clever, warm, and no nonsense individual who actually cares about the people who work for him. The man also insists that Q call him Mallory instead of Mr. Mallory or Sir. It’s familiar but still feels respectful.

“Everyone I called said you’re the man for the job. I looked into your work in America and your jobs in London before that. It’s an impressive resume, Q. It speaks for itself.”

Q’s lip twitches in a hint of a smile. “I’m flattered, Mallory, thank you. So, let’s get to business, then. What are the parameters of the job, the time frame, my access to the facilities, and the money?”

“We’d be hiring you on a six-month contract to do a full overhaul of our entire system. Improve firewalls, update operating systems, defrag the hard drives, consolidate data, and increase our overall network security. Tanner here has the contract and the rest of the particulars for you.”

“I work best at night,” Q says as Tanner hands him the paper contract to examine. “That won’t be a problem, will it? There’s fewer distractions at night.”

Mallory nods. “That should work well. We only have security in the building at night, so you’ll have free reign over the system then. We’ll make sure to add it to your security clearance.”

“This all sounds perfectly agreeable.” Q can feel himself relaxing now, at ease as he looks over his payment for the job (nearly _triple_ the New York job!) and signs at the bottom. He nods and hands it back to Tanner. “There you are.”

Mallory smiles and shakes Q’s hand firmly. “Welcome to Skyfall Enterprises.”

“It’s good to be here.”

***

“And here is the main IT hub,” Tanner says, holding the door for Q. The young boffin grins as he looks around. He can see several places already where the server banks need to be replaced and upgraded. The main desk where he can work is in the middle of the room, plenty of space for his laptop, and it’s at the center of all the technology. He’s so lot in observing and making mental notes that he doesn’t see Tanner watching him until he turns and remembers the man is there.

“Is it to your liking?”

Q can’t contain his grin of excitement. “It will do just fine, thank you.”

“Excellent. All we need now is to issue you with an ID badge and grant you the appropriate clearance.”

***

“Eve look! Isn’t it official?”

The young woman chuckles and takes the proffered badge. “Q, I haven’t seen you this excited about a job… well, ever.”

“Skyfall is a brilliant company! They’re going to pay so much more than the Americans did, and for less work in the end too! I can start over here. And I’m working nights so I don’t have to worry about people bothering me or asking or anything. It’s going to be everything I need. I know it. Eve, things couldn’t be better.”

Eve smiles and pulls her friend into a close, warm hug. “It’s so lovely to see a smile back on your adorable face.”

“Flattery will get you absolutely nowhere with me-”

“Unless it’s about your work.”

They both lock eyes for five seconds and dissolve into giggles. “So when do you officially start?”

“Monday, they’re giving me the weekend to prepare. I already have several recommendations for them just from looking around today. They need to replace several servers; out of date technology will only hurt them in the long run. I’ll be working nine in the evening to five or six in the morning through the week. Working to the sunrise over London every day. I’m going to be so happy here, Eve. I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q will meet Bond in the next chapter. Promise. :)


	3. Night Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is new to Skyfall too... as the chief night security guard!!!!
> 
> First meeting and a few other discussions in the first 2 weeks of both James and Q working the night shift.

He’s always preferred the night shift to daytime security.

The floors and offices are quiet in a peaceful sort of way. The other guards are vigilantly watching their posts which impresses him; he had been expecting a more ragtag bunch of disorganized and inexperienced men and women. Well, a few of them are, but some of them are seasoned veterans of the security world. He’ll have the rest of them whipped into shape in no time. It’s only his first day after all. Well. Night.

He’s on what he understands will be his usual rounds on this Monday night when he sees lights on the I.T. wing that definitely hadn’t been on when he’d been around the hour before. Hand on his stun gun, the guard makes his way to the door and peers in.

There’s a young man sitting at the center desk inside and typing away at his computer so quickly that his fingers are blurry. He seems completely absorbed in his work, so much so that he doesn’t hear the door open. It takes the guard walking all the way up to him, clearing his throat, and then knocking gently on the desk to startle him out of the task at hand.

The guard finds himself staring into a surprisingly young face. Unruly black hair curls all over his head and even down into his eyes (hazel, perhaps?). It’s hard to tell their color behind the dark-rimmed glasses that rest squarely on his nose. The man is quite pale and wearing a mustard colored jumper. He’s staring up at the guard now with a mixture of casual weariness and mild irritation.

“Can I help you?”

The guard leans back from the desk and stands a little more at attention. “I apologize for disturbing you, sir. My team failed to make me aware of anyone working here tonight. I’m the head of the night security team.”

“Oh, no, I’m not a sir. I’m new… but that’s rather sloppy of them. I thought Tanner had said he would let people know I’d be working here nights… but no matter. You know now, I suppose.” The young man stands and offers his hand. “I’m Q, the new I.T. Consultant.”

The guard shakes it firmly, and based on how Q’s eyes widen slightly, knows the young man feels his calluses from handling weapons. Navy training and then security work, of course.

“Bond. James Bond.”

Q seems satisfied by this, though his lips twitch slightly. “Don’t know many people who introduce themselves like that. Fancy yourself a spy, Mr. Bond?”

James chuckles and smiles at the young man. “Perhaps. In my youth. Now I’m simply a humble security guard.”

“There’s worse you could be. Or do with your life.” Something beeps on the computer, and Q’s attention snaps back to the screen. “Sorry, I have to get back to this.” He looks up at the man studying him for a second. James meets his gaze, blue eyes steadily capturing the attention of the hazel ones, until Q seems to decide something. “Well… it wouldn’t hurt to know the head of security…”

Whatever else he’s thinking is lost as his work absorbs him again, typing furiously at the keyboard, eyes glued to the monitor and reading through dozens of lines of code at a time. Silently, James slips from the room and heads down the corridor to finish his rounds.

  1. What a strange name.



_What’s his story?_

***

The first few days Q works at Skyfall, he doesn’t see much of James. He can hear the guard’s footsteps as he approaches and leaves the I.T. hub, but the man doesn’t come in again, and it confuses him. He hadn’t been too brusque with the man that first night… but he’s also so busy working… and the blond must have work of his own… but he could at least come by again…

The third night, James pokes his head through the door as Q is fixing to make a cuppa; he’d brought in an electric kettle, a box of teabags, and a few mugs solely for that purpose. The blond clears his throat so as not to startle Q, and he’s met with a smile.

“Tea? I only have Earl Grey though.”

“If I’m not intruding.”

“No, you aren’t. It was time for my next cup and a short break anyway.” Q gets out a second mug from his desk as James takes a seat.

“How is your work going?”

“ _Slow_. Slower than I would like, in fact.” Q drops a bag in each mug and sits back down to wait for the water to boil. “Whoever designed this system needed serious help. There are so many redundancies and unnecessary protocols and so much old technology that it’s no wonder everything runs slowly. I’ve been making lists today for their head of I.T. for repairs and replacements he can do during the day.” Q holds up a legal pad to show James his notes, and the guard can see that Q has used up half of the entire pad. His handwriting is slightly scrawling and looks very distinct in a slanting sort of way. Completely legible too.

James chuckles. “You’re certainly thorough.”

“No point in being anything else.” The kettle whistles, and Q sets about finishing the tea. “You’ll want to let it steep first.”

“Is that how tea works? I had no idea,” James teases gently.

Q sticks his tongue out at the guard and hands him a Doctor Who mug, keeping the Scrabble one with, appropriately, the letter “Q” on it for himself. “Are you finding security work here to your liking?”

“It’s certainly a change. Some might say boring, but I prefer to think of it as less stressful than others of its kind. I was part of a private security firm for about a decade after my time in the Navy. Since then, I’ve been going from company to company in order to train the existing security team.” He exhales slowly. “God. The Navy seems a bloody long time ago. That was back in my youth.”

“In your youth? You aren’t _that_ old.”

“You flatter me. I’m nearly forty.”

“I’m nearly thirty. So you really aren’t… not that it would stop me from making fun of you for your age, old man.”

“Teasing me for my years? Turnabout is fair play, you know. You still have spots.”

Q grins into his tea. “Perhaps. But I’m highly qualified and very good at what I do.”

“I never said you weren’t.”

“Your tea is getting cold.”

James smirks and removes the teabag before sipping the drink. “It’s quite good.”

“It’s the only tea I drink… James… Well, as it happens, I’m not averse to your company. So even if you don’t have anything to share and just want a break… I suppose you could spend time in here. If you wanted.”

James gives Q a warm smile. “Thank you, Q. I might even take you up on that.”

***

Day 6

“What drew you to working with computers?”

“Hmm? Oh, this. Well… I’ve always been good with technology. What about you and the Navy?”

“Changing the subject, are we? Very well. It seemed the logical choice after University. A chance to travel and see some of the world. Then when I came back, my skills were very well suited for working in security. And here I am. Back to you.”

“I built my own computer before I was ten. It was only natural that I should work with technology. I took lots of maths and my maths A-levels in college and then got a computer science degree. I’ve been taking private contracts since I graduated. It’s been nearly ten years now I’ve been doing this. I actually spent last year in America on a contract… America’s rubbish though. I didn’t like it.”

“There’s no place like London, is there?”

“Absolutely not. I stepped off the plane at Heathrow and felt like I was home.”

“Now that I’m back, the only way I would ever leave is if I settled down and moved to the country.”

“The country? Lots of murders out there.”

“Only if you’re Nicholas Angel.”

“You got the reference! I love those films.”

“What other movies do you like?

***

Day 10

“I have food if you’re hungry.”

Q looks up from his work slowly, taking a minute to focus on James. “Oh. Hello. Do you need something?”

The guard comes over with a bag and a thermos. “I have food and am offering to share. I have plenty for two.”

“Oh… I suppose. I can’t break for long tonight.”

“That’s all right.” James opens the bag, and the scent of meat floods the room. Q finds his stomach rumbling in spite of himself. He doesn’t usually eat much while he’s working, but the food smells so good.

“Are those pasties?”

James nods. He hands one to Q and keeps the other for himself. “Sticks to your insides like nothing else and keeps you full. I love them.”

Q opens the wrapper, his mouth watering as the scent intensifies. He takes a small bite and actually moans at the taste. “That’s the best damn pasty I’ve ever had.”

“I’m glad you like it. I’m happy to share my dinner with you any time.”

Q takes another few bites before wrapping up the pasty and setting it aside. He dives back into his work, and it fascinates James. The younger man is intriguing and remarkable in his ability to just plug into his job and forget the world around him. The guard sips from his thermos of coffee (really, he does prefer it to tea when given the choice) and finishes his own pasty before packing up. He leaves silently so as not to distract Q, taking a moment at the door to look back at the boffin behind the keyboard. His lips twitch in a smile as he heads back out to his rounds.

Q looks up several hours later to find himself alone once more. He sees the wrapper on his desk with the half eaten pasty and picks it up.

It’s not half bad cold.


	4. Of Pets and Jackets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As James and Q get to know each other better, they talk about their pets and share pictures.

3 Weeks

“Is that pet hair on your cardigan?”

Q looks up from his boxed sushi mid bite, making James snort with laughter into his soup. Finishing his piece of tempura roll, he takes a look at his sleeve. “Oh. That. I set this on my bed for all of two seconds as I was getting dressed, and Rosalind decided to take a nap on it.” The dark fur stands out starkly against the pale cream of the cardigan. “She’s a dark grey tabby with black stipes… you would think I would know enough not to wear anything pale. It’s just asking for her to cover it in fur.”

“What did you say her name was?”

“Rosalind. As in Franklin. As in-”

“The woman who discovered the structure of DNA. Watson and Crick took credit for her research.”

Q looks up at James mildly impressed. “Yes. That’s absolutely right.”

“Do you have any other pets?”

“Just another cat. Tesla.”

James grins again. “Rosalind Franklin and Nicola Tesla. That’s adorable. Have you always had cats?”

“Mmmm. They’re fairly easy to take care of with my work. Lower maintenance until I come home, at least. Do you have any pets, then?”

The guard nods and sets his soup down before pulling out his mobile. “I have a lizard named Ian.” He pulls up a picture and hands Q the phone.

“He’s rather dashing. Does he always wear a tux?”

“Not always. Swipe left.”

Q obeys and has to cover his mouth to muffle his laughter. “The mini sheriff badge is a nice tough. As is the cowboy hat. He seems quite patient if he lets you dress him up.”

“Surprisingly so. Oh! Here’s my Christmas card photo from last year.”

“James… that is the _ugliest_ jumper I’ve ever seen.”

“And you can see that one I’m wearing too.”

“He sat on your shoulder and didn’t run?”

“No. And my friend Alec took the photos, so I could keep a better eye on Ian.”

“Close friend?”

“Alec? Eh, he’s my best mate. He used to play football for England, and he coaches children’s leagues now. Okay, you have to see the photo from my last birthday next.”

“Did you make that mini party hat?”

“I did. I assemble lizard outfits and build model cards in my spare time.”

“I take it you have a favorite model?”

“The Aston Martin DB5, but I can’t find a good model.” James sighs and takes his phone back. “Do you have any pictures with your cats?”

Q smiles and clicks his laptop mousepad a few times. He turns the computer to show James his favorite. It’s a selfie he’d taken that previous week. Rosalind is curled up on Q’s chest while Tesla is curled up on his head.

“Tesla’s a ginger tabby. Gorgeous creature. And Rosalind looks quite elegant and commanding from her perch on your chest.”

“She’s a drama queen and he’s a bastard. And I love them both.”

James throws back his head and laughs. “Spoken like a true cat owner. You strike me as a cat yourself. Particular in what you like, possessive of your space, probably prone to batting at things dangled in front of you.”

Q stares at James unamused, just long enough for the man to start trying to apologize before smirking. “And with the perfect cat death stare.”

James snorts and rolls his eyes. “You bloody scared me. I thought you were going to kick me out.”

The younger man just shakes his head. “Why would I do that? If I’m a cat, that makes you my human.”

The words are out of his mouth before he thinks, and Q turns a bit pink. He busies himself with his sushi for a moment while composing himself. “What animal are you, James?”

The guard thinks for a moment on the question, mulling it over. “A Jack Russel terrier. Loyal and tenacious.”

“You’re quite interesting and strong. Someone will be very lucky indeed to have you.”

James looks at Q curiously, but after that, the young man doesn’t speak again or look at James for the rest of the night.

***

4 Weeks

James arrives at the I.T. hub at the regular time to find Q slumped over his desk and fast asleep. Curious, James comes closer slowly, not wanting to wake him. Q’s breathing is slow and easy, and he snores ever so slightly. To James, it is completely adorable and endearing.

He rounds the corner of the desk and carefully removes Q’s glasses off of the young man’s face and sets them to the side of the desk. He then shrugs out of his guard jacket and drapes it around Q’s shoulders. The boffin stirs, and James freezes, but Q just clutches the fabric close around his shoulders and settles down again.

The guard quietly takes a pen and a piece of paper from Q’s legal pad, scrawling a short note

_Didn’t want you to get too cold._

_Just leave the jacket in security in the morning._

_Get some rest._

_-James Bond_

He leaves the room with a final look back that, had anyone seen it, they would have described it as fond.

***

Q wakes slowly, warm and stiff. He groans as his neck crackles when he sits up, and he pulls the jacket closer around his shoulders. Wait. What jacket?!

He takes a look at it, and his mind can’t seem to wrap around what he’s seeing. Because it’s James’s jacket. Bloody hell, it _smells_ like the guard (spicy, almost smoky perhaps, with a hint of James’s cologne). He sees the note next and something pulls in his chest. Q packs up and returns the jacket to the man behind the main desk at security before hurrying home.

When James returns to work the next day, there’s a model of an Aston Martin DB5 on his desk with a note.

_Thank you for the jacket._

_The switch underneath operates the headlights, and the button makes an engine noise._

_I hope I haven’t put you off our midnight suppers by sleeping through it last night._

_They’re my favorite part of the evening._

_-Q_

 

(The amazing [procoffeinating](http://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/)'s art for James covering Q with his jacket. Her art is phenomenal.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're beyond adorable. I love them so much. 
> 
> The name of James's lizard is a little Bond Easter Egg- Ian as in Ian Fleming. James doesn't know this of course. He just likes the name.


	5. Bumps and Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q is a total klutz, and it worries James

By the time James and Q have been working at Skyfall for a month, they fall into a consistent routine. James comes by between midnight and one to eat dinner with Q, accompanied by varying degrees of discussion, and then he returns between five and six to eat breakfast before they both head home to their respective pets and beds. They’ve been closer since the jacket incident, but they never spoke about it except for James to thank Q for the model.

“I made it myself. I actually started it when you told me you liked that model of Aston Martin.”

“I have it in a place of honor with my other models. Thank you again, Q.”

***

Six weeks into their blooming friendship and working their respective jobs, everything changes.

 

When James arrives in I.T. for midnight dinner that night, he finds Q in his usual spot behind his desk. The boffin looks up and smiles at James, but before he can say hello, the man is suddenly beside him and turning his face left and right.

“Who. Did. _This_?” He says softly, voice like barbed wire.

Q is covered in bruises, and as James pushes up the sleeves on his cardigan, he sees more bruises on Q’s arms. They’re an ugly, dark, fresh purple, and James is positive someone has hurt the younger man. His protective instincts are in such overdrive that Q has to repeat his name several times before it gets through.

“James. _James_.”

“What?”

“Uh… no one did this to me… I kind of… did it to myself…”

The blond raises an eyebrow, and Q suddenly looks incredibly sheepish. “Okay then. I’ll be right back. I want to hear this.” James leaves the office and heads back to his own, fetching a first aid kit and returning a few minutes later. “All right. Shirt and cardigan off.” He pulls out a tube of arnica cream and some plasters.

Q obeys, taking off his cardigan first and folding it to the side. “It looks worse than it is… Don’t freak out, okay?” He removes his shirt and sees the worry in James’s eyes. He’s already looked at his torso in the mirror, but the bruises have darkened in the past few hours.

“Q… those look like they really hurt.”

“It’s not too bad.”

“How did this happen?”

“You’re going to laugh.”

“I promise I won’t.”

“I-I fell down the steps to the Tube.”

James stares up from where he’s kneeling next to Q to put the arnica on the bruises. “You fell down the steps to the Tube,” he repeats. He doesn’t laugh, but he does look concerned. “You weren’t pushed? No one did this to you?”

“I have a very bad habit of walking while on my phone or, as the case was tonight, my tablet. I was already running late but I was working on an idea for how to solve one of the security upgrades I’m working on tonight. I was fine with my Oyster Card and slipping through the turnstile… but I didn’t take the escalator. Three steps down and I tripped.” He looks up chagrined at James as the man begins to work the cream gently into each bruise. “I managed to protect my tech, hence why I’m so bruised.” He sighs and relaxes as James’s hands help eliminate some of the tension in his body. “I’m such a klutz. I’m always tripping over things anyway. It’s kind of impressive that it’s been about two months since falling down the Tube stairs.”

“You mean, this has happened before?”

“Kind of… yes.” Q hangs his head in embarrassment as James finishes with his arms and torso and moves up to the bumps on his face. The man’s calluses are slightly rough, even beneath the cream, but Q finds he doesn’t mind. If anything, this is the closest they’ve ever been, and in a way, to Q it feels intimate without being sexual. James cares, and it both exhilarates and terrifies him.

“I have a solution. Will you hear me out?”

The younger man looks up to meet James’s steady, blue gaze. “A proposition?”

The man’s lip quirks. “In a sense. More of a way to keep you safe and not endanger your tech either.”

“Go ahead.”

“We could carpool to work. I have a car, and we both get here probably around the same time for the night shift. It wouldn’t be any trouble at all to come get you on the way.”

Q blushes a little bit, but he can’t think of a single reason to refuse either. And it would mean he gets to spend more time with James outside of their meals together. “All right. I think that’s a good idea.”

James finishes with the arnica and packs up the first aid kit. “There you go. That should do it.” He doesn’t stand up right away, just looking up at Q. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

“James, I’m fine. I promise. I bruise easily, but I’m used to it… thank you for this, though. I do appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome, Q.”

***

They start carpooling that morning.

After breakfast together, James walks Q out to the car garage and holds the passenger door for him. Q doesn’t try to protest because he knows from the past month that he won’t win this resulting argument. James is far more stubborn than he ever gave him credit for. He gives the man his address, and they head out into early morning London. Q’s too tired to talk much on the way home, and he nearly dozes off.

“Q? We’re here.”

The young man stirs and yawns, staring up at his building. “Thank you for the ride.”

“What time should I be back tonight?”

“Hmm? Oh, er, around seven should be fine.”

James smiles at him. “Then I’ll see you at seven tonight.”

Q gets out of the car and heads up, unlocking the door and turning back to look. James is watching him, waiting for him to enter the building before driving away. Q raises his hand and gives a little wave, watching James drive away.

***

James returns promptly at seven that evening, finding Q waiting for him on the steps to his building. The younger man climbs into the car with a well-rested smile. “Good evening, Q.”

“Good evening yourself.” Q buckles up as James pulls the car away from the curb. “How was your day?”

“I fed Ian and napped on the couch. You?”

“Fed the cats and collapsed on my bed fully dressed.” Q’s hair is still shower damp, James notices, and smells faintly of lemon. “Had to scramble to get ready, overslept and all.”

“I should give you my mobile number when we get to work tonight. That way you can text me if you’re running late.”

“Trying to get my number, James?”

“Perhaps.”

“Maybe one day you’ll get my name, too.”

“You have a name other than Q?”

“Of course I do. But I chose Q when I went into technology and began my own private contract firm. It’s simple, memorable, and mysterious.”

“While I agree with the second and third adjectives, I don’t think I would ever describe you as simple.”

Q can feel the blush creeping across his cheeks. “One detail at a time, James.”

“It’s okay. I’m patient. I’ll wait.”


	6. Friendly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Q are morons when it comes to each other. They're lucky they have good friends to set them to rights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love chapters like this. Eve and Alec look at these two goobers and just go "Idiots. Let's help."

“Bloody good match today, Alec.”

James pays for the pints as he and his friend sit down at the bar in their favorite pub. Alec thumps him on the shoulder and smiles, taking his pint. “Mate, you don’t have to pay. I’m capable of buying my own drink.”

“Nonsense. Your team won, so I’m buying tonight.”

Trevelyan takes a large sip and sighs, setting the glass down and looking closely at his best friend. “Something’s different about you, mate. Not sure what it is… but something about you is definitely changing.”

James scoffs and sips his own pint, ordering chips that they can share. “Don’t know what you mean. How’s coaching going?”

Alec raises an eyebrow but relents temporarily. “It’s going fine. The kids are actually learning the techniques I’m putting down, and the little ones are so adorable.”

“Of course, you mean the ten year olds when you say little ones.”

The other man grins. “You know me so well. They’re all smaller than me and very cute. How about your job? How’s the night shift treating you?”

It’s James’s turn to smile now. “I’m actually enjoying it more than I thought I would. It’s not as boring as you might expect from the night shift.”

“Uh huh. Okay, so why? Who is it that has you smiling so big right now?”

“What makes you think-”

“Don’t bullshit me, mate. I know you, and I know when you’re into someone. So who? A girl? A bloke?”

James hides his flush in his pint, taking a long sip. After a moment, he relents. “His name is Q.”

“Odd name.”

“He chose it himself when he went into I.T. He takes private technology contracts; he’s gotten to travel for work. He’s nearly thirty, a total klutz as well as a tech wizard. He’s… he’s got this ridiculously curly black hair that’s all over his head and falls into his eyes and these hazel eyes that stare almost owlishly at me through his glasses, and he wears these ridiculous jumpers and cardigans-”

“Slow down there, lover boy.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Sorry, what was that? I’m not the one mooning over someone I haven’t asked out yet.”

“I… It’s not like that.”

“Oh really. Do you see him every day?”

“Well, we work at the same building, and… and I do drive him to and from work. We carpool. He fell down the steps to the Tube, what was I going to do? Leave him at risk to do that again?”

“Do you eat together?”

“Yes. I drop in for midnight dinner and then come back for breakfast.”

“So you’re both basically a couple. Why haven’t you made a move yet?”

“Because it’s not like that. He doesn’t really open up about himself that much. I think there must be some pain there, but it’s not the kind of thing that comes up in casual conversation, you know. I mean, I wouldn’t mind if things happened. I wouldn’t stop them. But I’ll let him make the first move. I don’t want to scare him off or make him think that I just want sex. Because I don’t, Alec. I want more.”

James takes a few chips, thinking about the working model of the Aston Martin currently sitting on his bedside table at home. That counts as caring, doesn’t it? Maybe Q does want more. Maybe he’s too nervous to say something. But he won’t push, he refuses to push the younger man into this. If anything happens, it will be because they both want it. Hopefully he’ll have a chance to show how much he cares soon enough.

***

“Eve, you always bring the best wines with you.” Q puts the cheeses out on a plate along with the crackers and brings it over to the table by the sofa. Eve is already pouring the wine, curled up and waiting for her best friend.

“You have to tell me how work is going. Is it everything you hoped for? That you imagined it would be when you started?”

Q sets the plate down and takes his own wine, sipping it and mulling over the question. “I love the work, Eve. It’s been ages since I’ve had a proper challenge like this, and it’s brilliant. Everything is wonderful and he-” The younger man suddenly turns bright red and sips his drink.

“He? There’s a man?”

“It’s just the night guard. Well. The chief of security on the night shift at Skyfall. He joined when I did, and I met him the first night I was there. He kind of comes by every night… and we eat dinner together. And breakfast. He’s also my ride now.” He shows Eve the fading bruises on his arms. “Fell down the Tube steps again. He put arnica on them and then insisted on driving me. It was actually rather sweet.”

“Awwwww, my precious klutz. You’ve gone and tripped into the arms of a man, haven’t you.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You’re blushing.”

“The wine is going to my head.”

“Liar. Tell me about him.”

“He’s rather strong and broad, used to be in the Navy. He’s got close cropped blond hair, these really intense and clear blue eyes, his hands are very strong but capable of great tenderness, and callused from using guns and other weapons. And he has this… this smile. It’s this quirky, teasing thing but then he has a really big one when he’s talking about things like his pet bearded dragon, Ian.”

“Do you like him?”

“I-I-I’m not looking. I’m still trying to heal from Alistair and I don’t want a rebound, and I don’t want him to be the rebound because he deserves way better than that.”

“Then tell him. Share some of your past so he understands. Set ground rules.”

“What if he’s straight?”

“Then the worse he can say is no, isn’t it? It’s better to know than to be unsure. You’re an amazing person, Q. You deserve the best.”

“Do you really think he might like me?”

“Q, he would be the biggest idiot in the world not to like you. Just promise me you’ll think about it.”


	7. Chef du Jour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q doesn't usually feed himself or take care of himself. James is having none of it.

Despite Eve’s advice, Q doesn’t bring it up. He’s too nervous, too afraid of what James might say. He even stresses over silences during his carpooling time with James or during their meals together. He’s terrified of what he might blurt out by accident. So he shuts it down.

After a few days, the anxiety goes to his stomach, and he even stops eating the little bit of supper and breakfast he had been the past month and a half. He usually doesn’t eat much anyway, but now he’s back to surviving almost exclusively on tea and biscuits. James notices, and at first, he doesn’t say anything, but after nearly a week of seeing Q eat nothing but biscuits, he confronts him.

“Q, is everything all right?”

“Of course it is, Bond.”

“You’re back to calling me by my last name, so no it isn’t. And you haven’t eaten anything this week at work.”

“That’s not true. I have a package of biscuits right here.”

James frowns. “Why aren’t you eating proper food? Full meals?”

“I… I don’t usually eat much…” Q suddenly finds that he’s embarrassed. “I usually eat tea and biscuits and the occasional takeaway.”

The older man feels an overwhelming wave of concern and care wash through him. He immediately hands over half his roast beef sandwich without a second thought. “Eat that. You’ll get horribly ill if you don’t eat regularly.” He gives Q a look as if to dare him to do otherwise; the younger man takes a bite and feels his stomach growl. Under James’s watchful eye, he eats the entire half. “All right, Q. I’m worried about you.”

“I get consumed in my work and forget to eat a lot of the time.”

“Well, when you’re with me, I want to make sure you eat. I don’t want to see you get sick or wind up with gastrointestinal problems.” When the younger man fixes him with an incredulous stare, he grins. “I looked up the term yesterday.”

***

Come Monday, James brings more food than he could eat by himself to dinner, providing plenty to share with Q. It’s all homemade, and if he sleeps a little bit less over the course of the week as a result, then it’s all worth it to make sure Q is well fed.

Monday he brings garlic and lemon roasted chicken with potatoes on the side.

Tuesday he has taco salad, complete with homemade taco meat.

Wednesday he makes pasta and uses the leftover taco meat as a sauce, providing a side of spinach salad.

Thursday is a hearty beef stew that neither one of them can properly finish.

Friday he pulls out all the stops with chicken and dumplings, corn as a side, and a flourless chocolate cake for dessert.

Q can’t remember the last time he felt this consistently well fed, and when breakfast rolls around, James always has fresh pastries or doughnuts for them to share. He doesn’t know how to thank the man for caring this much, even if it felt pushy at first. He feels actually loved, and the word makes him tremble. As they leave work on Friday, he stares out the window on the way back to his place, gathering up the courage he needs. “On Monday… how about you come by a little earlier. Maybe around six? I’ll make tea.”

James looks at the younger man and smiles. “I’ll see you then, Q.”

***

James is met with the smell of fresh sandwiches when he arrives on Monday. As soon as the door closes, Rosalind and Tesla come out to investigate, and he watches as they both smell him and then rub up against his leg.

“I hope they’re not bothering you.”

“Oh absolutely not. They’re sweet.” James smiles at Q and looks around at the place. “It’s very economical.”

Q snorts. “I’ve not really decorated since returning from America. Many of my things are still in boxes.” He sets the table, and they both take a seat. “I wanted to thank you for last week, for all the food and everything. It means a lot that you care. It’s been a long time since anyone has other than Eve. She’s my best friend.”

“You’re more than welcome. You’re so thin as it is, and I worry. And after all these weeks of meals and talks and jokes, I’m rather fond of you.”

Q blushes a little. “When we met, you asked about my name.” He looks up and finds that James is staring at him unblinkingly. “It’s Daniel. I prefer Danny. But I really prefer Q. I was trying to distance myself from my childhood and the memories there. And from a relationship I had in America that ended really badly.” He sighs and stares at his plate. “I want to get to know you better, and all of this is going to sound like I’m asking you out and I’m decidedly not doing that right now. I’m trying to say that I’m happy to start trying to talk more about myself. Share more of my life and memories and interests with you. So… you know.”

James is silent for a moment, making sure Q is done speaking and giving him a moment to compose himself. “Danny,” he murmurs softly. “I’m happy to take things slowly if that’s what you want. I’d be lying if I said I haven’t thought about you, but we don’t even have to talk about this again. Let’s agree to share more but we don’t have to cover anything else or focus on anything else until you’re ready. Okay?”

Relief, joy, disbelief and dozens of other emotions swirl in Q’s head as he thinks through everything James has just said. Unable to process all of it at once, he latches onto the idea that James does like him and is open to things, he isn’t straight, and he does want to get to know Q better. He smiles up at James and takes another bite of his food.

“What do you want to know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to move this along a little. We're continuing the slow burn, but after Chapter 6, the boys needed a chance to talk about things and figure out where they stand.


	8. Getting to Know You a Whole Lot Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of conversations and heart to heart talks between James and Q during the second month they work at Skyfall

In the weeks following James coming to tea, it becomes a regular Monday occurrence; he arrives early to pick up Q, and they spend the time eating together before heading to work. They continue to have dinner and breakfast together each night, but they spend more time talking about themselves. Q thinks of it as their “Getting to Know You Initiative.” When he shares this with James, the blond grins.

“What?”

“It’s rather cute, don’t you think?”

“I’m being completely serious. Because this is all part of getting to know each other and see if we’re even compatible outside of possible budding feelings.”

“Are you always this logical when approaching something new or unknown?”

“Yes. Always. I like planning and schedules and keeping things organized. I suppose you’re a fly by the seat of your pants sort of guy?”

“A little bit. I don’t mind changing plans if something happens. You can’t plan for every eventuality.”

“Well, I try to. I don’t to like uncertainties.”

James huffs and smiles fondly. “All right. I’ll keep that in mind. Now, how is your sandwich?”

“Really, really delicious. Turkey is usually so dry.”

“I soak it in a honey brine before I cook it.”

***

“Oh come on, Tennant was a way better Doctor than Smith.”

“That’s not the question on the table here. It’s not a debate of which Doctor was better because we’ll never agree on that.”

“Perhaps not, but the stories in series two through four were so much better.”

“Okay, that I will concede.”

“Take a look at these. It’s a coincidence I wore them tonight.”

“TARDIS cufflinks? Those are rather cool, I’ll give you that.”

“I have Dalek ones as well.”

“What’s your favorite episode of the new series, then?”

“Hmmmm… can I give my top three instead?”

“I suppose, but that’s a bit cheating.”

“Is not. My favorites are ‘Midnight’, ‘The Doctor’s Wife’, and ‘Tooth and Claw’.”

“Solid choices.”

“And you?”

“Me what?”

“Me what?”

“Oh don’t you dare do that. I don’t think my nerves could handle a copycat, voice stealing alien tonight.”

“All right, all right. I was just teasing.”

“I love ‘Tooth and Claw’, but I’m partial to ‘The Unicorn and the Wasp.’ I love the historical ones the most.”

“I miss the Russell T. Davies years.”

“So do I.”

***

“When did you learn how to cook?”

“Oh. I was maybe ten or eleven? I’m an orphan, so one of my foster families taught me. Burned the egg the first time I tried to make an omelet.” James chuckles and sips from his thermos. “I improved after that. And I learned not to keep the heat too high and add enough butter to the pan to prevent just that. They were my favorite family, and I learned so much that I kept cooking through Uni and took it back up when I got back from the service.”

“What drew you to the Navy?”

“Sense of duty? Pathetic love of country? I like handling weapons?”

“All of those sound like decent reasons. Is that why you decided to work in security when you got back?”

“Well… I was a bodyguard first. Private security covers a broad spectrum of jobs.”

Q’s surprised by his reaction to that image, of James with a weapon in hand and a dark suit. “Wow… and now you’re in night security.”

James smirks and nods. “That’s right. And I got to meet you.”

The younger man blushes a little and turns back to his computer. “You’re a really bad flirt.”

“Is that a problem?”

“No. No, it isn’t, really.”

***

“I was twenty-one when I took my first contract. I built a website and firewall for a startup company, and I took the name Q when I did. Since then, I’ve been all over Europe and to America for work, but I always do as much as I can here. London is home. I spent two months in Italy about three years back. That was amazing; the food is brilliant. I couldn’t get out of France fast enough though, and then I got so homesick in my year in America.”

“Was it eventful?”

Q gets very quiet. James frowns a little and reaches out hesitantly to touch Q’s hand. “Danny?”

It’s hard not to flinch, but Q feels wonderfully comforted by the gesture. “I-I’m not ready to talk about it yet. Okay?”

“Take all the time you need.”

***

“You’ve never played Assassin’s Creed. Bioshock? The Evil Within? Alien Isolation? Battleblock Theater?”

“Sadly, no. Those are all games, right?”

“Okay, you’re going to have to come over and play sometime because James, you’re really missing out. It’s a great way to unwind on the weekends.”

“Ahhhh. I spend my Saturdays cooking usually, sometimes reading. Sundays I spend with Alec. We play five-a-side footy and then have dinner in the pub.”

“You’ve mentioned him before. Your best friend, right?”

“Oh yes. He’s a right troublemaker sometimes, but he’s a good man. We met in Uni and then he went on to play football. I think I told you that.”

“Mmmmm, you did. He sounds like an interesting guy.”

“He keeps teasing me about you.”

“Well, Eve teases me about you. Sounds like our friends are both trouble. Maybe we should fix them up with each other.”

***

“So we have some time tonight before we have to get to work. Do you want to talk?”

Q sighs, pushing his spaghetti around on his plate. “It’s not a pretty story. I don’t want you to get the wrong impression about me or think that I’m broken. Even though I worry I am.”

“Danny, I would never think that.”

They’ve been sharing deeper conversations for a whole month now, and Q knows he can’t put this off any longer. Slowly, softly, he begins to tell James about his time in New York City and with Alistair. It ends up being easier to talk about when he gets going, and some of the happier memories bubble to the surface too.

“We spent a whole day in Central Park once. Brought a picnic, walked all around, watched families on the playground, sat next to the lake…”

He doesn’t realize he’s crying when he talks about Alistair’s death until James hands him a handkerchief. Q wipes his face and finishes his story, complete with intolerant family that blamed Q for their son’s death. He’s hoarse as he gulps down his water to try and get back under control. He doesn’t expect James to start talking.

“I’m bisexual. Though that’s an odd way to start this story. But when I came back from the Navy, I fell in love with the sister of my principle. Vesper Lynd… I was in charge of protecting her brother. She had her own bodyguard, a young man named Mathis. This family is incredibly rich, and there were several threats against their lives, but we did our jobs well, and they were safe. After two months of working there, Vesper took me to her bed… I thought I was in love, Danny. We discovered soon after that Mathis was working with a group trying to kidnap the twins and hold them ransom. I became the primary bodyguard for both of them until we could find a replacement…” James sighs and rests his forehead in his hands. “Vesper was in on it, after the ransom since she wasn’t going to get the same amount of inheritance her brother was. She was using me the whole time. They took her when she couldn’t properly take her brother hostage and they drowned her. I wasn’t fast enough to save her. It’s part of why I left that profession and chose to be a security guard.”

Q stares at the man as he finishes his story. It’s his turn now to take James’s hand and hold it to reassure the man that he’s there and won’t leave. “It sounds like we’ve both been burned in love,” he says with a hollow laugh.

James sniffs and wipes his nose. “Yeah, it does.” He clears his throat and sips his water. “We should probably get going. I don’t want to make us late.”

The younger man stands slowly as James does, and he moves closer and hugs the blond. “Thank you for listening and for sharing,” he whispers.

James’s eyes widen slightly, and he brings his own arms up to hug Q, one arm around the man’s shoulders and the other resting lightly in his hair. “You’re so welcome, Danny. And thank you for listening to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it was sad there at the end. The next chapter will be super fluffy, I promise!


	9. The Jumper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know how much Q loves his jumpers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you going "what the heck is a jumper?", it's a sweater.

It's hideous. He knows it's hideous. He holds the finished product up to the light, lip twisting in disappointment and frustration. "It looks like shite."

"Aw, mate, it's not so bad."

"Look at this! I can't give this to Q, he'll hate it. _I_ hate it."

"James, it's fine. For a first attempt, it's not half-"

"Alec. Listen to me. It's too big and it's black with green blotches. I definitely read the pattern wrong."

"But you've never knitted before. It's a good first attempt."

"No. It awful."

"Okay. Whatever you say. But I'm telling you-if he's anything like what you've described to me, he will like it."

***

After what they both now refer to as "the exes discussion", James has wanted to make something for Q, do something to show how much he cares and some of what he convinced he's beginning to feel. His bright idea, after hearing Q lament the lack of proper winter jumpers, was to buy a knitting machine and make him one. Only the misshapen, oversized creation now lies folded in his drawer and away from prying eyes. He can't possibly give it as a gift, not something so... unrecognizable as a jumper.

It's two weeks before he garners up enough courage to put it in his car, and on a Monday in early November, he gives it to Q. The night had felt much longer than usual with apprehension eating at him throughout his shift; they're both quiet on the way back to Q's place as well, the young boffin dozing lightly in the passenger seat of James's Aston Martin. In fact, he's so sleepy that they're stopped for nearly five minutes before he realizes it.

"Are we here already?"

James nods, stomach aching with nerves. "Danny, uh, before you get out I-I have something for you."

Q raises an eyebrow and blinks owlishly a few times. "You do?"

Before he can lose his nerve, James reaches in the back and picks up the jumper, handing it to Q. "Here."

The younger man unfolds it and stares intently at the whole thing. "What's the pattern?"

"It was supposed to be binary."

"It looks like the Matrix-wait, supposed to? James, did you make this?"

The guard nods and doesn't meet Q's gaze.

"James."

He turns and looks up to find Q with his seatbelt undone and leaning close. "I love it. It's so thoughtful." He leans in and gently presses his lips to James's cheek. "Thank you." The boffin gathers his things and climbs out of the car, waving and heading into his place. He doesn't see the look of shock and disbelief on James's face at being kissed and at how well the gift is received. He doesn't see how James's eyes light up with joy and the lingering look he gives the flat before driving away. 

***

Q sits on his bed and presses his face to the knitted jumper and inhales. It smells distinctly of James, and something in him melts. It's so sweet of the man to make this, and he must have stated after hearing Q complain about needing more jumpers. 

He gets up and undresses for bed, setting his alarm and drawing the blackout curtains. He picks up the jumper again and pulls it on. It's warm and so very soft, acrylic yarn perhaps, and with the scent of James around him, it's like receiving a hug from the man. Q crawls into bed and curls up, turning on his album of Beethoven sonatas and turns off the light. 

He can't deny it now, not with the hug surrounding and comforting him. He's starting to fall for James Bond. 

 

And he doesn't want to stop. 


	10. Football, Pints, and Chivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Alec play football on the weekends, and James invites Q to come along.

Three and a half months

“Do you want to come to my football match on Sunday?”

Q does a double take from their shared Indian curry and stares up at James curiously. “You’re inviting me to play or to watch? Because I’m not coordinated enough to play.”

The older blond strokes a thumb gently over one of the new bruises on Q’s hand from when the younger man had accidentally slammed it in a drawer. “To watch, Danny. Alec and I play five-a-side and then we go for pub food and pints after. I was just wondering if you would like to come with us this Sunday.”

“Sure. I’ll ask Eve if she wants to go.”

“I-I meant more of… more of you there… with me.”

“Is this a date?”

“Of sorts, I suppose.”

Q smirks a little. “You’re rusty at this, aren’t you?”

James’s ears turn red and he looks a little abashed. “I-Danny-I’m-”

“James, I’m winding you up! Yes, of course I’ll go. What time should I expect you to come by?”

“I’ll be by around one. That way we can get to the green with plenty of time for me to warm up and for us to get ready to play.”

“Okay then. It’s a date.”

***

“Eve, I don’t know what to wear!

“Q, you have plenty you could wear that would look cute.”

“I’ve changed outfits five times already. I feel like you.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry, I’m just anxious.”

“Do you still have those tight, faded denims? Those and trainers and maybe a t-shirt and a zip up cardigan?”

“So, dress down?”

“It’s not for work, and it _is_ the weekend. What did you used to wear on dates with other men?”

“Pretty much the outfit you described… okay, I’ll change again.”

“All right. Remember you’ll be outside so put on plenty of sunblock.”

“Oh fucking bite me, Moneypenny.”

“So touchy. I’ll see you later.”

“Hang up already, I’m trying to change.”

***

Feeling a bit underdressed in jeans, Q waits on the front steps for James and tries not to fidget with the hem of his cardigan. He doesn’t even have his messenger bag or his computer with him; he feels bloody naked now. He’s still standing there debating whether or not to go back for his tablet when James drives up. The man has a sports bag in the back seat of his car, and he’s in his sports clothes… James in a football kit actually renders Q momentarily speechless. There’s no denying how he feels anymore, but he still doesn’t have the proper courage to say anything. He shakes himself and runs down to the car, getting in and buckling up as James drives them to the green.

“You look very nice today, Danny.”

“I do?”

“It’s very relaxed and still very you. And rather cute.”

Q flushes and stares out the window while trying to get his color back under control. He hears James give a soft chuckle. “And you’re very cute when you blush.”

“I haven’t been on a date in several months. I don’t know how to do this well.”

James reaches over and slowly takes Q’s hand, running his thumb gently over the back of it. “Is this okay?”

Q looks down at their hands and nods slowly. “Yes, actually. I like that.”

***

They arrive at the park, and James heads over to Alec and the others to get everything set up. Q lingers by the sidelines, looking wistfully around and trying not to trip over his own two feet, when he hears his name.

“Q! What are you doing here? What happened with your date?”

He turns around and sees… “Eve?!”

She’s in jeans and a very cute yellow blouse with a denim jacket, and Q finds himself in a tight hug a few seconds later. “Eve, I’m here on my date. With James. What are you doing here?”

“I’m here on my own date with Al.

The young boffin’s eyes widen as it clicks. “Al… as in _Alec_?! Because Alec Trevelyan is James’s best friend.

“I’ve seen photos of Al with his best friend. He’s really handsome… that’s _your_ James?!”

They’re both so absorbed in their conversation that they don’t hear their respective dates approach.

“I think Q and Eve know each other, James.”

It clicks for James when he hears it like that, and he starts to laugh. “Eve is Q’s best friend, and I take it she’s your new girlfriend?”

“Yes. Yes, she is.”

The two friends turn around as the men arrive to wish them good luck before the match, and Q feels far more at ease with Eve by his side, enough that he actually enjoys watching the match. He cheers James on (who happens to be a dab hand at football), and in the final minute of the game, his date manages to score the winning goal. He refuses to use the word boyfriend yet because they haven’t discussed labels or relationship status, or anything.

The teams shake hands afterwards and head to change before heading out to the pub. Q waits with Eve until their dates return, showered and dressed and laughing together. Alec greets Eve with a teasing kiss, and Q hugs James, a great big grin on his face. “Well done, James. You played really well.”

“Thank you very much, Danny,” he whispers. “Pub?”

***

One order of fish and chips and three pints later, and Q is feeling very buzzed and happy. He’s curled up against James in the booth with the man’s arm around his shoulders. They’re all laughing at something; it’s left his brain but he’s not bothered by it. He hasn’t been this relaxed in such a long time.

“Q, you’re a bit drunk, aren’t you?”

He looks up at Eve and sticks out his tongue. “Buzz off. I’m happy.”

Alec grins and winks at him. “You’re good for James. He needs a bit of youthful exuberance in his life. And someone he can easily drink under the table.”

“To be fair,” Q interjects, “a fly could drink me under the table.” He rubs his face against James’s shirt and giggles, much to the amusement of the rest of the table.

“Maybe it’s time to take the boffin home, James.”

The blond nods and polishes off his pint before helping Q up. The younger man laughs as he almost falls over before the older man manages to get a good arm around him. “I like you,” he giggles. “You’re warm and strong.”

James smiles and leads Q carefully to the car, making sure he’s buckled in well before getting behind the wheel. “I am quite warm. It means I’m very cuddly.”

“I discovered at dinner. That was so much fun. Haven’t let my hair down like that in ages.”

They drive slowly through London in the evening, Q babbling and giggling and suddenly spouting maths jargon, much to James’s continued amusement. He’s actually sorry when they arrive at Q’s place because he doesn’t want to say goodnight. He’d had fun too. Getting out of the car, James helps Q from his seat and up to the front door.

The younger man grins and looks up at James, leaning against him. “This was a good date. A good proper first date.” He closes his eyes and leans up, going in for a kiss.

James’s eyes widen and he moves slightly, leaning down to kiss Q on the cheek. “You need to take a few aspirin before you sleep,” he murmurs, opening the door to Q’s place.

The younger man frowns a little and steps back, not looking at James as he goes in and closes the door, locking it.

James turns back to his car with a sigh, thinking over the past few seconds. Q was clearly drunk, and James isn’t the kind of man to take advantage like that. And he doesn’t want their first kiss to be a drunken fumble in a doorway. Danny deserves so much better…

***

Q stumbles through his flat, managing to feed the cats a late dinner and take his aspirin before shedding clothes and falling into bed. There’s only one thought in his mind as he drifts off to sleep.

_Why didn’t James kiss me?_


	11. Simple Misunderstanding

The Following Monday

Between the time James picks Q up from his flat until they have dinner at one that morning, Q maybe says a total of ten words to the older man. He’s back to calling James “Bond” and maintaining a professional distance at all times. And it’s driving James crazy. Had he gone too far the night before? Does Q regret going out?

By the time they get to dinner, James isn’t having it anymore. Q is sitting there and picking at his Greek salad, not eating, and it makes James worry. “Danny, did I make you angry? Did I go too far last night by kissing you on the cheek?”

Q slams a drawer shut a little harder than necessary and glares at James. “No, James. I’m mad because I wanted you to kiss me last night. A real kiss. And you didn’t. You actually pulled away first. Do I really repulse you that much?”

There’s a fair amount of vitriol in the comment, but James understands. “You were drunk. I wasn’t about to take advantage of you.”

“I wanted it. It’s not advantage if I initiate it.”

“Danny. You told me yourself that your last relationship started as part of a hookup at a club where alcohol was involved. I didn’t want that to be how anything with us begins. If you want that.”

Q stares at him, silent for a moment. “I do want it. I did last night and I still do today. Because I like you, James, and I’m noticing it more and more every day and if you don’t say something soon I’m gonna start blushing because I really can’t stop talking now. I’m socially awkward when embarrassed and I really don’t know what to do or how to mend things and if you don’t want me it’s okay-”

James stands and sets his food down, walking around the desk and capturing Q’s mouth in a kiss. With a startled gasp, Q kisses back and tries to pull James closer. He hears the creak of the chair too late to do anything about it. He and James crash to the floor, the chair laying on its side with a wheel spinning. Q stutters and tries to apologize but James just starts laughing. “Oh this is perfect. My adorable klutz.”

“Oh bite me, Bond.”

“You know, that could be arranged.”

Q squeaks, blushing as James kisses him again. This time, they don’t fall over, and James pulls Q into his lap to deepen the kiss. He strokes gently through Q’s hair, delighting in the knowledge that Q whimpers when his hair is lightly pulled. He nibbles lightly on Q’s lips and slips his tongue between the parted lips when Q gasps.

The younger man is a trembling mess in James’s arms, pressing closer and wrapping his arms around James’s shoulders to hold on tight. The older man’s mouth is warm and tastes slightly of the Greek salad they’d been eating for dinner, and his _tongue_ … Q will be dreaming about James’s tongue for weeks to come. It’s wickedly soft and very strong, and the older man seems to be able to almost anticipate what Q wants or what will make him moan. He’s not snogged like this in ages, and he doesn’t want it to stop.

When neither one of them can breathe properly anymore, James breaks the kiss but doesn’t move very far away. He holds Q close while they catch their breath, grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. “How was that for a first kiss, Danny?”

The younger man beams up at him, hazel eyes bright and dark and filled with joy. “Perfection, James.”


	12. A Proper Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is going to cook and Q's bringing the wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and cuddles and snogging ahead!

Q will never grow tired of kissing James.

After that first kiss, it's all he wants to do, and it's very distracting. Every chance he gets during that first week after the kiss, he’s all over James at every possible moment. He had forgotten what _good_ kissing was like. And James is a really damn good kisser.

Every time their lips touch, Q feels like he’s going to melt into his shoes. It doesn’t matter if it’s a peck or a lingering caress or, as was their goodbye kiss the previous morning, a filthy and deep kiss that had Q pressed up against his front door and left him wonderfully disheveled. So he continues looking for every possible chance to keep kissing his new boyfriend.

To his credit, James does try to help keep the boffin on task, but then Q abandons his desk in favor of snogging the blond, it's quite difficult.

"Danny, you have _work_ to do," James chides, breaking away from a particularly deep kiss and trying to nudge Q back to his desk. 

"But-but-but-" Q tries to protest as James plonks him down in his chair. "But you're so kissable," he pouts.

James smiles fondly and presses his lips to Q's temple. "Yes, but we both have jobs. And yours is under a six-month deadline."

The younger man stares at the screen and sighs dramatically, clearly angling for another kiss. "No, Danny."

"Come on, you're enjoying it just as much as I am."

"Yes, I am, but since we're on company time, we need to be responsible."

That does not go over well with Q who starts making sat puppy eyes at James. The older man keeps a straight face until Q rolls his eyes and goes back to his work, grumbling under his breath. James hears something along the lines of “unreasonable” and “bloody tease” and takes a little bit of pity on the younger man. "How about this as a concession: I make you dinner on Saturday? A real and proper date at my place."

Q glances back up at James and stops typing. "You've been making me dinner for the past few weeks. What would be the difference?"

"Wine." That makes Q grin. "And it won't be on company time. And if you wanted you could sleep over... No pressure or strings or insinuations. I mean it in an I'm not thinking about or expecting sex way."

"More of a cuddly way?"

"Yes."

"I would love to have dinner with you on Saturday night."

"Now. Get working and I'll reward you at the end of the night."

“Promises, promises James. You should put your mouth where your words are.”

“Danny, get back to _work_.”

***

“Are you sure about this, Q? Things aren’t moving too fast?”

“Well, he’s already proven that he can restrain himself and that he’s chivalrous. He’s a proper gentleman, Evie. We’ll have dinner and watch a movie and that’ll be it. I have no intentions of falling into bed with him yet. I don’t think he’s ready for it either.”

“As long as you’re positive. If you need me to intervene, just text me.”

“Go have fun with Alec.”

***

Q arrives at James’s flat by six, bottle of wine in hand. He feels a little nervous, enough that his stomach is churning slightly, but he’s fairly sure that it’s just because this is a date. With James. And dinner.

The older man opens the door after a few seconds, smiling at Q and welcoming him in. He takes the wine and sets it down before closing the door and sweeping Q into his arms. “Hello there, Danny,” he purrs before kissing the younger man. _God_ , Q thinks, _every time is like the first time_. He moans into the kiss, parting his lips for James’s tongue and positively whimpering as the man’s skill makes his toes curl. When they part, Q is seeing spots from lack of oxygen, and he really doesn’t care at all. “That’s quite a welcome,” he gasps, looking up at James.

The older man smirks and winks down at Q. “That was just a warm up. Come on, I have cheese and crackers while the steaks cook.”

“I love steak.” Q follows him into the kitchen, watching as James opens the bottle of wine. The man is in a simple black shirt that clings to his torso and faded jeans that hug his hips. He looks… well, he looks really good regardless of how he’s dressed. Before he can start fantasizing about James with his shirt off, he starts munching on the cheese and crackers on the counter. “Mmmmm, these are good.”

James gets the wine open and pours them each a glass before turning back to the stove and checking the steaks. “They’re almost ready. And I have asparagus and garlic mashed potatoes to go with. And a chocolate cake for dessert.”

“You spoil me, James.”

Something crosses James’s face when Q says that, and he thinks it looked possibly like deep affection. “You deserve to be spoiled, Danny,” he says softly.

Q blushes and sips his wine, watching quietly as James puts the finishing touches on dinner. It smells divine, and he knows without even touching his meal that the steak will just melt on his tongue. “It all smells so good.”

James carries the plates to the table, going back for the wine and a lighter. Q giggles when he lights the candle in the middle of the table. “Are you trying to woo me, James?”

“Why? Is it working?”

Q giggles and grins. “Yeah, actually, it is.”

The older man smiles and raises his glass in a toast. “To new relationships and genius boyfriends.”

“And to clever, strong, sensitive boyfriends.”

They both smile and sip their wine before digging in.

***

“You didn’t. No way.”

“Oh I did. I stole the ‘C’ from the ‘Canal’ sign. Alec and alcohol were a bad combination in Uni.”

Q can’t stop laughing at the image of James and Alec daring each other to do more and more outrageous things. “You both were such trouble.”

“Mmmmm, we were. He was a right bad influence on me, and he still has a trouble side.”

“Will Eve be all right with him?”

“Oh absolutely. He’s more careful with people he cares for. And I think they’re rather in love.”

“I’m almost jealous. Of them. How easily they can fall in love and be comfortable.”

James reaches over and takes Q’s hand, squeezing gently. “How about a movie and a cuddle while we eat dessert?”

“Oh yes please.”

Grinning, James gets up and pulls Q into a hug and a quick but lingering kiss before serving up the dessert and leading Q to his entertainment setup. The younger man sits down as James chooses a few movies and holds them up. “So then, what do you want to watch?”

“Hmmmmm… of those? Why not as many as we can? We can watch Bridget Jones first though. I secretly love that movie.”

James grins and gives a little bow before putting the movie in and joining Q on the sofa. The younger man curls up next to James and blushes as the man offers him a bite of cake. He eats it slowly and almost forgets about the movie. James is warm and wonderfully solid beneath his cheek, and Q wants nothing more than to just kiss him.

“Shhh, movie’s starting.”

Q’s eyes widen as James smirks. The older man keeps an arm around Q as they eat, but he keeps his delicious lips maddeningly out of reach. “Tease,” Q grumbles.

“Yes, but you love it, Danny,” he purrs softly. “Besides, if I make you wait for it, then it’ll be all that much sweeter.”

It’s a very long two hours, but the silence between them is so comfortable and easy that Q stops minding after a while. By the time they reach the end, he’s a little drowsy and has forgotten how much he wants to kiss James… until the final kiss on screen and he looks to James but the man has already closed the distance between them. Q groans and pulls James closer by his shirt, drawing a chuckle from the older man. “You’re so eager, Danny,” he murmurs before kissing down Q’s neck. The boffin gasps, trembling in James’s arms.

“I’m not opposed to marks,” he whimpers.

He hears James growl “ _Good_ ” before he’s biting and sucking on Q’s neck hard enough to leave a lovely purple mark. Q can’t hold still, squirming as the sparking pain and pleasure course through him. He’s a bit of a whimpering mess when James finishes and kisses his lips again. “I think we should snog through the next one. Don’t you?”

“Y-Yes.”

***

The end of the next movie has Q with very kiss swollen lips and both men shirtless. James has them wrapped up in a blanket as the credits roll, but Q doesn’t want to move. He can feel how tired he is, and he just wants to close his eyes for a minute. “Wake me when the next movie starts,” he mumbles.

James smiles fondly and kisses the top of Q’s head. He feels like a bloody teenager again, and it’s amazing. Q is everything he didn’t realize he wants and needs… including a date night that doesn’t have to end in sex. He scoots them a little further down on the sofa and pulls Q tighter against him. “I’ve got you, Danny,” he murmurs as Q drifts off to sleep. “See you in the morning.”

When he’s sure the younger man is fast asleep, he whispers into his hair, “Now I _know_ I’m falling in love with you.”


	13. Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets from a series of Sundays during the third and fourth months of James and Q knowing each other

When Q wakes the next morning, he feels very warm and safe, made all the more relaxing by James’s warm breath on his neck. He snuggles back a little closer against the older man and sighs quietly, wanting to slip back into his deep sleep and happy dreaming.

“Morning, Danny.”

Q smiles and shifts his position, rolling over a little awkwardly (the sofa is just barely big enough for both of them lying down side by side) and looks up into the piercing blue eyes that feature prominently in his dreams now. He leans up and presses a gentle kiss to James’s lips, a little worried about his morning breath. “Morning to you too, James,” he replies before nuzzling the older man and closing his eyes again.

“Too early to wake you up?”

“Mmmmmm, sleep is better, and you’re warm and toasty.”

“You’re very tactile and cuddly. It’s nice.”

Q smiles against James’s skin and presses a kiss to his shoulder. “Last night was really nice. I don’t think I’ve ever just watched movies and made out before.”

The older man chuckles fondly into Q’s unruly bed head. “You make me feel like a teenager again.”

“Oh really? Because with these hickeys on my collarbone I certainly look like a teenager.”

“You look like a teen anyway-hey!”

Q raises the cushion again with a wicked gleam in his eye. “Nope. Pillow fight!” He smacks James with it again, then squeals as the older man’s retaliation is to duck and attack him with tickles… and James is _relentless_. His fingers are just as strong as the rest of him, and he had discovered Q’s ticklish ribs the night before. He soon has the younger man gasping from laughter and pinned beneath him.

“Yield,” he purrs.

“Never.” Q stares up defiantly and is met with a deep and playful hunger in James’s eyes. The next second they’re kissing again, and Q isn’t sure he wants it to stop. James has a firm yet gentle grip on his wrists which is pushing all the right buttons, and he’s slowly sliding a knee between Q’s legs… _wait_. “James, James stop. Binary.”

The older man lets go and moves away, looking warily at Q. “Danny, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Q sits up, swallowing hard and trying very hard to think through the haze of lust clouding his brain. “No, no you didn’t, nothing like that. I-it’s not you. Oh god James, it’s not you. It’s me… I’m not ready for… for petting or sex…” He flushes and chews his lip. “I’m so torn. I want you, want this, want what we have to move forward but… but I really just don’t think I’m ready for a carnal aspect to our relationship.”

“Hey, hey that’s all right. Danny, I would never force you into anything you’re not ready for.” He reaches out and lays his hand on the sofa, the tightness in his chest loosening when Q takes his hand. “I really like you, and I’m more than happy for you to set the pace. You did everything right just now, safe word and all.”

“And you listened.”

“Of course I did.

Q relaxes and moves closer to James and hugs him. “My body wants it; my mind just needs a little time to catch up. And I will.” He kisses James gently and hugs him again.

“Tell you what. How about I introduce you to Ian and then we can make breakfast.”

***

“He’s very affectionate. I wasn’t expecting that.”

James grins and runs his finger down Ian’s back. “I love bearded dragons. And I think he likes you.”

Q giggles and smiles up at James. “Awkwardness past?”

“Past and forgotten.” He leans down and kisses Q’s cheek. “All you have to do is tell me what you want, Danny. I will always do my best to listen.”

“Thank you, James.”

“Now, I was thinking French Toast for breakfast, and then we have until two before we need to be at the green. What would you like to do?”

“Can we watch another movie? Do you have any Pixar films?”

James shakes his head. “I’m afraid I don’t.”

Q stares at him. “Have you seen any? _Inside Out_? _Toy Story_? _Monster’s Inc_? _Finding Nemo_?”

More head shaking from James.

“Oh my god. Okay, we are going to spend the next few Sunday mornings watching every Pixar film because you have to see them.”

James grins and leans down for a gentle kiss. “All right. That sounds like fun.”

“You’re lucky I have all of them on the cloud. Give me five minutes and we can watch the _Toy Story_ trilogy before footy today.”

***

“I always get teary at the end of that last one.” Q looks up at James and sees the man wiping away a few tears.

“I can’t believe I’ve never seen them before… well, sort of. I don’t usually watch children’s films.”

“But they aren’t just for kids. They’re simply animated films for all ages.”

“I see that now. And we have to stop by your place before the game so you can change.”

“Good plan. I’ll have to bring a change of clothes with me next time we do this.”

***

“I would never have thought that fish could affect me so deeply.”

“See, and you didn’t have to wait more than a decade between the first and second films. I really like how it tackles disabilities and living with who you are, accepting yourself as you are.”

“So do all of these films have extended morals about how to live and interact with others?”

“If you approach it that way, then I suppose they do. They also completely destroy my emotions. I grew up with them and consider them my secret guilty pleasure.”

“Well, they’re wonderful.”

**

“That’s the best superhero-slash-spy movie I’ve ever seen.”

“Right?! It’s brilliant! And those jokes, and that villain!”

“Syndrome. What kind of a villain name is that?”

“Obsessive stalkers much?”

“And archetypal superpowers. Though I’ve had plenty of times I wished I could turn invisible.”

“That would be a shame, Danny. I like looking at you.”

“James, I’m blushing. Cut it out.”

“No, I don’t think so. You’re adorable when you blush.”

“Troublemaker. Come on, we’re going to be late for football.”

***

“So how is everything going?” Alec polishes off his second pint and cuddles Eve a little closer as they all wind down after the football match.

“It’s really good. I think we’ve been officially dating for about a month now.” James smiles at Q and kisses him gently; the older man’s lips still make Q feel tingly. He pulls back and smiles warmly at the older man.

“See, he’s trouble, but I kind of like it.”

Eve looks between them, sees the connection there, and grins. “What have you both been up to?”

“I’ve been showing him Pixar movies. And we’ve been cuddling a lot and still talking over dinner and carpooling.”

“So you’re pretty much spending all your time together?”

Q narrows his eyes slightly at her and shakes his head slightly. She nods and backs off, winking at Q. He rolls his eyes and leans against James, failing to stifle a yawn.

“All right, it’s time to get you home,” James murmurs, kissing Q’s temple. “Come on then.”

Q lets James help him up and lead him to the car, waving goodbye to Alec and Eve. “Busybodies,” he grumbles.

“I think they like seeing us both so happy.”

“Are you happy with the way things are?”

“I’m happy with _you_ , Danny.”

“I was thinking that maybe… could I keep a few changes of clothes and a toothbrush at your place?”

James looks down at him and beams. “You want to?”

“Yeah.”

He braces Q gently against the side of the car and kisses him deeply, slowly, licking into his mouth and drawing the most delicious moans from the younger man. “I would love for you to keep things at my place. Now we need to get you home to your cats.”

Q grins and pulls James back down. “Five more minutes. Do that tongue thing again.”

“As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title- An awesome song by Queen
> 
> Pixar movies referenced: The Toy Story trilogy, Finding Nemo/Dory, The Incredibles
> 
> If you haven't seen any Pixar movies, go watch them. They are really brilliant and wonderful.


	14. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're not saying it, but they should. Silly men.

4 months

“No, no, oh God please no!”

Q wakes from a deep sleep, startled by James’s thrashing and crying out in his slumber. He struggles into wakefulness and shakes James gently by the shoulder. “James? James, wake up. You’re dreaming, wake up for me.”

“No, please not Danny, don’t you dare, NO!”

James bolts upright in a cold sweat with tears rolling down his face. Q kneels up next to him and strokes his hair gently, fingernails ever so slightly scratching James’s scalp. “Shhhhhh, it’s all right, James. I’m here, it was just a bad dream. I’m not leaving and I’m not in danger. That’s it… shhhhh, back to sleep, there you go.”

With his gentle coaxing, Q helps James lie back down and settle again. Tenderly, he wipes the tears from James’s cheeks and follows with gentle kisses. James’s arms pull Q close and hold him securely, murmuring as he falls back to sleep. “Don’t leave me, Danny… please. I care so much.”

Q feels emotion welling up in his chest, and it’s everything he can do to not cry because he cares about James, oh God does he care. He’s certain that it’s love and not lust; they haven’t had sex at all, and James is always very careful to listen to Q when they make out. He’s respectful, kind, thoughtful, flirty, funny, amazing. James is amazing and Q is in love and he’s not sure he can say it yet. Or that he’s ready to have a carnal relationship again. It’s close though. He feels so comfortable with the older man that it may be getting closer to time. Maybe he is ready but he’s just scared. He curls up against James and presses his head to the man’s chest, letting his heartbeat lull him to sleep.

***

Q’s least favorite part of each Sunday evening is saying goodbye to James. He knows it will only be the following evening before he sees the man again, but he never really wants to leave. He holds James’s shirt a little tighter and kisses back a little harder and moans a little louder until, after nearly a month of these goodbyes, they’re almost devouring each other on his front step.

When they pull back for air, Q is gasping a little more than James but the older man is certainly out of breath. It’s on the tip of his tongue, and Q just barely manages to prevent himself from blurting out his feelings for James. Just. What he doesn’t know is that the other man is preventing himself from doing the exact same thing.

He looks up at James and sees his own expression reflected in the blue staring down at him. “James… how would you like to have dinner with me on Saturday night? And… and sleep over. At my place. With me.”

“Q, are you sure?”

“I have clothes and a toothbrush at your place. I think it’s time you had some at mine as well.”

James smiles and kisses Q again, stroking his hair. “Dinner on Saturday. It’s a date.”


	15. Dinner with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic dinner? What could it mean?

“Eve? I need your help. And Alec’s too, if he’s available.”

“Is everything all right?”

“No. It isn’t. I’ve invited James over for dinner on Saturday and you know I can’t cook!!”

“Okay, calm down. This is easily remedied. Is there anything specific you want to make?”

“Something romantic… I think I’m ready, Eve.”

“Really? Oh really Q?”

“You can call me Danny if you want. And you can tell Alec, too. I still prefer Q but I don’t mind my real name as much anymore.”

“Q, I am so proud of you. So beyond proud. We will be over on Saturday with everything you need. Leave it to me.”

“Can you at least tell me ahead of time? In case James asks?”

“I’ll text it to you by Friday. I promise.”

***

“So. What do you have planned for us tomorrow?”

Q blushes and bites his lip. “Is this for dinner or for the evening?”

“I was talking about dinner, but we can discuss other things too if you want.”

“We’re having shrimp scampi for dinner, and strawberries for dessert. That’s all I’m telling you.”

James nods, grinning. “Are you also on the dessert menu?”

Q squeaks and turns bright red, but he’s grinning. “Well that all depends.”

“On what?”

“On whether or not you clean your plate.”

It’s James’s turn to laugh, grinning broadly at his boyfriend. “You’re a right little minx, Danny. And it’s amazing.”

“Thank you, James. Dinner will be at six, okay?”

“Then after I drive you home this morning, I’ll see you at six this evening.”

***

“How’s it coming?”

“Well, it’s actually really easy. You’ll have to warm the shrimps back up again when he gets here.”

It’s five thirty and Eve and Alec have taken over Q’s kitchen in order to help him cook. Q has finally settled on faded jeans and a jumper after changing his clothes multiple times, and he’s setting the table and putting out candles. Eve is working on the scampi and asparagus (Q can already boil pasta), and Alec is putting the finishing touches on chocolate covered strawberries. “Now these have to set in the fridge until you’re ready to eat them.” He puts the tray in the fridge and steals a kiss from Eve before making sure the champagne is chilling correctly. “James will open the champagne when you tell him you have some.”

“Oh I bet he will.” Q’s nervous and excited, flitting around the room. Soon the scent of garlic fills the kitchen as Eve fixes up the shrimp. “All you have to do for the asparagus is let it simmer for about ten minutes. If you can stab it with a knife and have there be no resistance, then they’re done and won’t be mushy.”

Q nods, looking around to make sure everything is done and ready. “Thank you both… God, Eve, what if I can’t? What if I get scared?”

Eve turns off the stove and makes Q look her in the eye. “Then he will understand. I think you’re in your own way because of Alistair, but that was one guy. He doesn’t define who you are or what your life is. If you want to have sex with your boyfriend, then you can. It’s your choice, and I think James feels for you what you feel for him. I’ve seen the way you look at each other. Alec too. He cares about you so much. He does everything he can to make you smile and take care of you. He’s a good man, and so are _you_.”

Q hugs her tightly, sniffling a little. “That’s exactly what I needed to hear. Now get out before he gets here.”

Eve and Alec grin, letting Q usher them from the house and pulling around the corner as James pulls up in front. He heads up the steps, in jeans and Q’s favorite black jumper, and rings the bell.

***

“That was excellent, Danny,” James says, leaning back in his chair and sipping his glass of white wine. They’re both sated, and Q has put the leftovers in the fridge for later. He’s in the process and putting the strawberries on a plate.

“Thank you, James. I really love that dish.”

“I’ll have to remember that. Alec taught me to make it when we were in school.”

“Really?”

“Mmmm. What are you up to?”

“Dessert. Can you get the champagne from the fridge? The glasses are here.” He hands them to the blond when he gets up.

“I can absolutely open champagne.” James smirks at Q, grinning as he fetches the bottle and manages to open it without spilling a single drop of the liquid. He pours two flutes as Q turns around with the strawberries. “That’s a very romantic dessert, Danny.”

Q can feel his ears turning red, but he meets the older man’s gaze head on. “Really? I didn’t know.” He takes one and lifts it to his lips, biting slowly. Damn. Alec did a bang up job.

A few dribbles of juice drip down his chin, and before he can do anything, James leans in and licks the juice from his skin. He stops just short of Q’s lips with a soft laugh. “Delicious.”

The boffin fully blushes now and holds the rest of the berry to James’s mouth. The man takes a bite, smirking as he chews and swallows before kissing Q deeply. He can taste the juice on his boyfriend’s tongue, along with hints of dinner and that distinct taste that’s just Q.

“Champagne,” Q murmurs, breaking the kiss to reach for his drink.

“Ohhhh, I have an idea.” James takes a sip but doesn’t swallow; instead, he leans down and pours the liquid into Q’s mouth with a kiss. Q whimpers and clutches at James’s jumper as he swallows every drop.

“That… was… really hot…” he whispers.

He’s suddenly staring at a half-naked James, black jumper on the floor before James is kissing Q again. He’s pinned against the island in his kitchen, kissing back as hard as he can. He shimmies out of his own jumper and returns to the kiss, drinks and dessert forgotten. He wants this. He wants James. He’s ready.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive. I’m ready, James.”

***

“Was that everything you hoped it would be?”

“Brain still offline.”

James chuckles and presses a kiss to the skin beneath Q’s ear. “You’re all sweaty.”

“So’re you.”

“True. Not denying it.”

“It was. Everything and more. I had forgotten how good that was.”

“Sex?”

“No, macramé. Yes, sex.” Q laughs and cuddles closer to James. “You’re damn good at it, too.”

“Why thank you, babe.”

“We’ve not really done much with pet names, have we?”

“I wasn’t really sure if you wanted them. And I wanted to let you have a say in whether or not we used them.”

“I’m thinking of calling you stud. What do you think?”

“Can I call you twink? Oh, no- jailbait!”

“Oi! Wicked man.”

“You know you love it.”

“I do… and I love you.”

James goes quiet and tilts Q’s chin up to properly look him in the eye. “Do you mean that?”

Q nods, not really trusting his voice. It’s a huge leap, a risk for him. He always says it first and then the wait for the other person to respond-

“I love you too.”

He almost misses James’s response at first. His eyes widen and he beams before tackling James in another heated kiss.

***

After they shower, a necessity after their evening activities, and they change the sheets, James and Q curl up under the covers, naked and spooning. James presses his lips to Q’s neck and holds him snugly against his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Love you more.”

“Ohhhh, we shouldn’t argue that right now. I’ll win.”

“Oh will you now.”

“Yes, I will.”

“Go to sleep, Danny.”

“You go to sleep, James.”

“Stubborn.”

“Arse… you will be here in the morning, won’t you?”

“Of course I will. I won’t leave you, Danny. I’ll never leave you.”

“I love you, James.” Q closes his eyes and drifts off while James watches, stroking Q’s unruly mop of hair and whispering his love over and over until he too falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end of this whirlwind fic. It'll probably be the fastest I've ever written a solo story, and I've loved every second of it. Please take the time to review, share it with your 00Q friends. I love new readers and I love hearing your reactions and comments. My readers, you are all wonderful. Stay awesome.


	16. A Place to Call Our Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living apart is too difficult now. They need a place together.

Q’s days fall into a wonderfully delicious pattern after he and James finally have sex. They still kiss at every opportunity, but James is allowed to be a little more handsy now, matched only by Q’s tenacity and enthusiasm. He wakes up with a smile on his face most every day, but after two weeks of a carnal relationship, waking up for work each morning alone in his flat leaves him feeling empty and anxious, counting down every second until James will arrive to pick him up.

“Okay. This isn’t working,” he says when James arrives that night. “Waking up during the week without you physically hurts.”

“What would you like to do about it, Danny?”

“Well… the logical next step would be to share living quarters.”

“You mean move in together?”

“I’m trying to phrase it not like that since part of why I panicked with Alistair was because he wanted us to move in together.”

“He also wanted to keep you in America instead of even being willing to consider moving to London with you. I’m not suggesting you have to move anywhere but into a place with me.”

“Are you asking me to move in with you?”

“You brought up the topic, but yes. If it’s what you want. I would really love to share a space with you too… I hate waking up without you too.”

“We need to go apartment hunting then.”

“And then settle on one and pick a moving date. I’ll be done with my contract at Skyfall in another six weeks.”

“Has it really been five-and-a-half months since we met?”

“It has. And I’m really glad you walked in that first night.”

***

“No, no I don’t like that one. Windows are nice, but those have clear sightlines from other buildings surrounding it.”

“Just exactly what did you do in the Navy?”

James smirks and doesn’t reply, flipping to the next choice. “This has a decent amount of floor space.”

“But look, no pets.”

“Done and gone. This one?”

“I think it’s a bit pricey. Does anyone really need gold plaited trim? It’s a flat, not Carnegie Hall.”

His lover grins and kisses Q’s ear, nibbling at the lobe.

“Are you trying to distract me, James?”

“We’ve been at this for several hours. Don’t you think it’s time for a break?”

It’s Q’s turn to smirk. “Well now. That all depends on your idea of a break. Because mine involves a lot of screaming.”

“You’re in luck, pet. It does.”

***

“James, this is perfect!!”

Three weeks of intense house hunting has landed the couple in central London, and one look at the flat and Q is in love. It has enough space for his tech and their combined entertainment systems, accepts pets, and is within easy commuting distance of the whole city.

“We should sign, then?”

Q turns to his lover with a huge smile on his face. “Yes. Yes, sign for it, James. This is perfect for us. A place to call our own.”

“You and me. And Ian. And Rosalind and Tesla.”

“A big, happy family?”

James leans down and kisses Q very softly. “The absolute best for you, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hope is to write and post the final chapter today. It won't be until this afternoon after I get back from the Con I've been attending the past few days. We've nearly completed this lovely journey.
> 
> I will be completing Snapshots as well, hopefully in the next week, and then I'll be starting some new 00Q fics. I'm always looking for prompts and ideas, so please feel free to share yours. I have a few of my own already...


	17. I've Been Waiting My Whole Life...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving Day!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. So much fluff.

“Okay, that’s the last box.” Q hands it off to Alec who loads it onto the rented lorry with the rest of his and James’s things. He returns to his now empty flat and looks around; it seems bigger with everything gone. Eve has their pets safely with her and is keeping the cats calm during the move while he and James and Alec are loading everything. Well, it’s mostly Alec and James doing the heavy lifting while Q packs boxes and directs traffic.

He hears James approach and leans back into a warm, albeit sweaty, hug. “Ready to go, love?” the older man murmurs softly in his ear.

“I think so. The past few weeks flew by so quickly. It’s odd to think I won’t have to go into work on Monday.”

“I’ll find a job more conducive to your schedule, maximize the time we can spend together.”

“You mean one where we’re both awake and asleep at the same time?”

“Well, that is the plan. Maybe Mallory will let me switch to day security.”

“He’s impressed with what you’ve done so far, right? You could just explain circumstances have changed.”

“Mmmm, found myself a nice fellow to settle down with.”

“Settle? I didn’t think you were settling for me,” Q says playfully. He feels James squeeze him a little closer in response and press a stubbly kiss to his neck.

“You’re right. If anything, I’m settling with Alec.”

“Wanker.”

“You love me.”

“Oh I do. You know I do.”

“Come on, Eve’s gonna wonder where we got to! Do I have to separate you lovebirds?”

Q giggles and slowly steps out of James’s arms in favor of taking his hand. “We’d better get going.”

***

The past few weeks have been all about the joint move. Q and James have both been tied up with ending the leases on their flats, packing, figuring out what they can sell or give away, finding new furniture including a magnificent king sized bed with a very sturdy frame after they managed to break James’s bed. He’s been basically living in Q’s flat ever since while they sort out the logistics. Eve and Alec have once again been wonderful at helping coordinate the moving lorry, finding takeaway when they both lose track of time, and helping pack when both men are exhausted from work and need a few hours of sleep.

Q’s last day at Skyfall is the day before the move, and it feels oddly freeing to know he’s done a very fine job and made a bundle in the process. He still can’t believe James is really his; many nights when they sleep together, he lays awake for hours just watching James sleep. The older man is suspicious though; the dark circles under Q’s eyes have been getting progressively darker as a result, but once they officially live in the same place and under the same roof, he has a feeling he’ll relax more fully.

The ride from Q’s old place to the new flat isn’t very long, and then they’re back out and hauling boxes and furniture up into their new home. _Home_. Q loves that word. He sets about directing traffic, pointing to where certain boxes should go, making sure the sofas and lamps and chairs end up in the right places. He and James had arrived earlier and built the bed but haven’t christened it yet; they want to be fully moved in before that happens, and they didn’t want to worry about having to kip on the sofa or the floor their first night in the flat.

When the last box is unpacked, Q has set up the litterboxes and water bowls and Ian’s tank, and his and James’s takeaway is waiting on the counter, the four of them crack a few beers in celebration. “To a successful move,” Eve toasts, her words echoed by the others.

“I’m really happy for you, mate,” Alec says to James, clapping him on the shoulder. “He’s a real catch, and you’re a lucky man.”

Q blushes at the praise then leans closer as Eve whispers in his ear. He blushes harder and nudges her shoulder. “You know I’m right,” she teases.

“All right you all. We’ll buy the rounds at the pub tomorrow, but for now, get out.” James hugs Eve and Alec in turn, ushering them out so he and Q can finally revel in their new place.

“Don’t break anything,” Eve calls as the door shuts, and Q groans. “She would. Of course she would say that. I’m never living that down.”

“To be fair, that was rather my fault.” James opens up the Chinese food and grins. “Come on, let’s eat.”

They sit down at their table and dig in, Q leaning against James as they devour soup and dumplings and lo mein. It feels good to have everything here. “I get to come home to you every day,” James murmurs softly, a few minutes after Q finishes his meal. “I really feel like a lucky man, Danny.”

Q smiles and snuggles closer. “It’s a relief, having everything here. I hated living apart, especially once I realized how I felt. Saying goodbye to you was the hardest part of my day next to sleeping alone.”

James nuzzles him with a soft smile. “You don’t have to sleep alone anymore, pet.”

“I know. And you don’t have to have nightmares about losing me either. Because I love you completely and I’m never letting you go.”

The older man pulls Q into his lap and kisses him deeply. He runs his fingers through Q’s hair, something he will never tire of, and holds him securely to his chest. They break for air after a few minutes, and Q rests his head on James’s shoulder, warm and sated and happy. “I think I’ve been waiting my whole life for someone like you, James. I never thought I would find it, but here you are.” He looks up at the man. “You make me so happy, and I feel alive and vibrant and joyful. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.”

The blue eyes he loves so well soften and crinkle around the edges. “I love you too, my Danny-”

“Call me Danny Boy, and I swear to God-”

James cuts him off with a kiss, and they share breath and whispers of love and the promise of a long life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished, and now I want to cry. I love James and Q so much, so completely perfect for each other. I just can't.
> 
> Feel free to check out some of my other works, and there will be more 00Q fun coming this summer. 
> 
> Please leave comments and reviews below. They make a huge difference for me and for other fan fiction writers.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews welcome!


End file.
